I Love You, Gumi-chan
by Tenshin4ever
Summary: Gakupo is deeply in love with Gumi-chan.. But... she is together with Gumiya.. Gakupo want to change that... Right away.


I cant understand.. Why is she with him? He is not good for her... i am... I have to change this... right away...'' Gakupo though for himself, while he was sitting in the sofa, looking out trough the window at Gumi and Gumiya. They were holding hands and Gumiya kissed her cheek gently and Gumi blushed but giggled. Gakupo just sat still in the sofa, watching them with his dark, purple eyes.  
'' Gakupo, can you help me with this?'' asked Haku from the kitchen and Gakupo forced a smile and he stand up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Haku was holding a box in her hand and when she saw Gakupo she gave it to him right away.  
'' Can you carry it to Rin and Len's house? I have to do some dishes before dinner'' she asked and Gakupo nodded and walked out from the house, glanced at Gumi and Gumiya and he grinned. He knew what he had to do... He had to kill everyone who is trying to stand in his way to get Gumi...

'' You can put it there'' said Len, Pointing at a table and Gakupo placed it there. Gakupo smiled happily at them and they smiled happily back.  
'' Can i please have a glass of water?'' Gakupo asked and Rin started to walk towards the kitchen.  
'' I can get one myself. Stay here, please'' Gakupo asked and Rin looked confused but smiled. Rin and Len sat down in their sofa and Gakupo smiled down at them and walked into the kitchen. He took a glass, filled it with water and started to drink it. When he had drinking all he put down the glass and turned around. Then he saw the knife stand. He walked slowly towards it and pulled out a knife. The blade was shinning and Gakupo just stood there.. Looking at it.  
'' Are you okey, Gakupo?'' called Rin from the living room and Gakupo came back to reality. He took some paper and wrapped the knife with it and hid it inside his pocket. Gakupo walked into the living room and smiled big. But Len was gone.  
'' Where's Len?'' Gakupo asked and Rin looked surprised at him.  
'' He went upstairs to call Gumi. He had to ask her about that song _A wonderfull cat life, _They are going to sing it later today so.'' she explained and smiled at him. Calling... Gumi?'' Gakupo tough. He started to walk towards the stairs and Rin stood up.  
'' H-hey, where are you going?'' she asked and Gakupo stopped walking.  
'' I need to give something to Len. And i can't wait. Because i have to go now'' he lied and Rin sat confused down in the sofa and Gakupo continued walking up the stairs. He entered the open room and in there Len sat on the bed, looking out the window. Gakupo grabbed the knife and walked slowly and quietly towards Len.  
'' Haha, Yeah, im looking forward for tonight. Okey.. Bye'' Len said in the cell-phone and he hang up. He turned around and faced Gakupo.  
'' Gak..'' Len started but stopped when he saw the knife in Gakupo's hand. Len looked scared.  
'' Why do you try... to steal Gumi from me?'' Gakupo asked and Len tried to swallow. Gakupo lifted the knife.  
'' WHY!?'' he cried out, stabbing Len right trough Len's Belly. Len cough and out trough his mouth came blood. Gakupo pulled the knife out and Len fell down to the floor, coughing and pulling the wound. Gakupo stabbed Len again in his back, over and over again. Then he heard Rin coming outside and he hid fast behind the door.  
'' LEN!'' Rin screamed and ran towards Len and sat down beside him, turned him around and saw that... he was dead. She screamed and the tears fell down. She hugged Len and before she knew what was happening.. Gakupo stabbed her shoulder. She fell down but looked slowly back at Gakupo and cried.  
'' W-why did you do this?'' she murmured. But Gakupo just stood there, watching her life go away. Rin closet her eyes and she was gone.

Gakupo walked slowly towards his house in the sunset. He saw Gumi and Gumiya walking towards him, talking to each other. They were going for a walk? My...Gumi...Why do you try to steal her...Gumiya?'' Gakupo though and when he was closer to them, Gumi noticed him.  
'' Gakupo! Hi There!'' she said out loud, smiling her gorgeous smile. Gumiya looked at Gakupo and smiled a little, still holding Gumi's hand.  
Gakupo just watched them, with an evil glance. Gumi looked worried at Gakupo.  
'' Why?'' murmured Gakupo and pulled out the knife from his pocket and Gumi took a step behind Gumiya with a confused face. Gumiya hold her hand tightly and Gakupo took one step towards him.  
'' Why do you try to steal my GUMI-CHAN?!'' He cried out and Gumi puched away Gumiya before the knife hit him. Gumi stand infront of Gumiya, looking sadly but yet, angrily at Gakupo.  
'' WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!'' Yelled Gumi at Gakupo who just watched at the spot Gumiya was. Gakupo took one step towards them and Gumi grabbed Gumiya's hand and they started to run away. But Gakupo started running too.. Faster.  
'' I LOVE YOU, GUMI-CHAN!'' Gakupo screamed while running and Gumi looked back at him and fell over a rock on the ground. Gumiya tried to help her up but Gumi's ankle was broken. Gumiya tried to carry her but she was to heavy for him so he walked between Gakupo and Gumi and pulled his arms out. Gumi looked at him with a scared face and she started to cry.  
'' YOU CANT HAVE HER!'' Gumiya screamed out loud and then... Gakupo's knife stabbed Gumiya in the chest and he fell down. Gakupo followed him, stabbing him all over the body while screaming.  
'' DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!'' he screamed and when Gumiya was all read and Gumi were screaming and crying Gakupo stood up, also drowned in red blood. He walked over Gumiya, towards Gumi and when he tried to help Gumi up she hit away his hand and Gakupo watched chocked down at the crying Gumi.  
''W-why did you do it?'' Gumi said quietly while shaking her head. Gakupo smiled happily at her.  
'' Because I love you, Gumi-chan'' he said with a big smile and Gumi screamed and Gakupo hugged her but Gumi pushed him away.  
'' I cant let you have me, Gakupo. You are a monster. I will never love you after what you did to Gumiya. I HATE YOU!'' Gumi screamed at Gakupo who looked confused and sadly at Gumi. He felled some tears and then he lifted his knife.. and stabbed Gumi's neck. deeply. Gumi fell dead down to the ground and Gakupo watched the bloody knife and cried. He screamed and stabbed himself in the chest. He coughed and fell down to his knees and then he took a grip of Gumi's hand and smiled. He lay down beside her, watching her face and then.. everything went white...


End file.
